onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kashii
Name Change Why was this changed to "Kāshī"? The Pope 03:18, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :Because Kashii isn't technically correct or better than Kaashii or others used so far. Kāshī stands in the middle and is essentially the same without the double letters. MasterDeva 03:27, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::What is the precedent for other names/words that have two letters in a row? The Pope 06:06, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::There doesn't seem to be a real precedent for Japanese names/words that have two letters in a row. It's more on certain points. For some, it's more on how correct they look. An example would be a character whose name is extremely foreign. An example would be Gedatsu, his name is foreign but it appears to be a reference to religion along with the rest of Enel's goons so it must be spelled as Gedatsu. For some, it's more on what they are typically romanized in typical Japanese like Magellan. For others, it's more on how recognizable they are. Example, if a character is more identified as Xiao rather than Shao then Xiao would be the choice as more people recognize Xiao. :::For the giant, I'm kinda more personally towards Kashii rather than Kāshī. One's a phonetic spelling of the name via simple letters while the other is a phonetic spelling that uses letters that aren't easily accessible. I'm also wondering, isn't Kashii more recognizable than Kāshī.Mugiwara Franky 15:38, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::Unfortunately there have been so many different names used for the giant that a single one doesn't stand out, I have even seen the name Karsee been used for one which is obviously wrong. MasterDeva 15:52, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::My argument against what we have now has already been mentioned; most users can't write this name. It was why I never pushed Oz to become Oor for that reason. :::::This is where Karsee comes from and it has the same Japanese text. There also (lol) Car-See which again has the same. Kersee on this page. :::::In fact from my in initial Google search "Karsee" is the most common Latin word that pops up. One-Winged Hawk 16:22, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::In fact from the various words popping up "see" seems to be at LEAST how the ending should be. I've found nothing with any "i"s on it. "Ka" is definitely correct as well. Incidentally, by Google Karsee I can tell you that Karsee is also a surname by the looks of it of German origins by the number of German articles and what not popping up. Karsee also keeps cropping up on this bit about a religious page and "karsee = making". One-Winged Hawk 16:34, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Well that kinda confirms my point, too many names to be sure which one is correct with too many assumptions. On a different note Oz was better than Oor because r+s=z (at least in the greek alphabet). The new editors can spell the name as Kashi if they have any problems and we as can alter it as part of the maintenance done to the article. It isn't that difficult. MasterDeva 18:04, January 4, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Actually, it confirms at least the most popular romanization is "Karsee", just a few minor ones also appear and "Kashi" and "Kashii" never cropped up at all, therefore those two are unlikely. One-Winged Hawk 18:28, January 4, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::We need a translator in our team that's certain! MasterDeva 18:42, January 4, 2010 (UTC) For the Karsee results, were any of them about the One Piece giant by any chance? For a translator, we would definitely need one to help translate scripts and any Japanese words that would come up. For foreign Japanese names, a translator would also be a help but would only go so far. Also for using Kāshī as a compromise, I'm a bit stumped on the matter. I'm getting a bit tired looking for the word, copying it, and pasting it instead of writing it down right a way. That's just me though.Mugiwara Franky 10:52, January 5, 2010 (UTC)